


It Was An Accident

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe was having the worst day of his life.





	It Was An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn without plot.

This must be the worst day of Junhoe's life, he went to a bar to have a good time, but terrible things came one after another.

He sighed as he drives through the city. It was Friday night and all he wanted was to have a drink in a nice bar. But then this guy keeps on hitting on him and trying touch him. He messed with the wrong guy, Koo Junhoe is not an easy person. So, he did what a sane person will do, he poured all the contents of his drink all over the guy.

But Koo Junhoe messed with the wrong person too, it turns out the other guy was a close friend of the owner of the bar. He was banned from going to the club ever again, Junhoe sighed in frustration. The bar was one of his favorite places.

"Life is so unfair" He sighed as he kept driving.

His mind was a mess. After the bar incident his business partner called him to cancel their deals, the deal that he has been working on for months, the deal where he spent countless of sleepless nights, so he could give them the best proposal.

Junhoe ruffled his hair in frustration, he looks at his side and decides to turn on the radio. As he was listening to the radio, he drives around the city to calm his nerves. He fumbles over the buttons of his radio to change the station, he didn't notice that he pressed the gas harder until he heard a siren.

"Fuck" he said to himself, then he looks down at his speedometer and noticed he was over the limit. "Could this day get any worse" he said as he pulled over. He killed the engine and rolled down his window, he hears the car door opening and closing.

Junhoe's heart is beating hard from nervousness. He swears he didn't mean to speed up. He groans in frustration thinking about everything.

"License please" a smooth baritone voice came from outside. When he looked up he could see the face of the officer as he flashed him his flashlight. "Uh yeas" Junhoe said as he absentmindedly fumbles over his pockets to find his wallet, then he remembers he threw it on the back seat.

"Wait a minute" he said as he unbuckles his seatbelt and bend over to the back to reach for his wallet.

Kim Jiwon is a man of morale, he pledges to serve his country with dignity. But everything he believes is morally good flew out of the window when this gorgeous drunk driver bends down in front of him. He's wearing skinny jeans so Jiwon can see the outline of his ass as soon as he bends over.

"Aha" Junhoe said as he got his wallet from the backseat, he heard the office clear his throat. He then turns back to his seat and gives his license to the officer.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked, Junhoe didn't know a voice could go that lower.

"Uhmm I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to speed up a bit. It was an accident" Junhoe tried to reason out.

"How much did you drink tonight?" He asked again "You were swerving and speeding up, good thing there's no one here" Junhoe could swear the officer stressed the word 'no one here'.

Junhoe gulps at the officer "I swear it's an accident, and I was not drunk. Well I was out for a drink, but this asshole keeps pestering me I dump the whole thing on him" he protested, then Junhoe has an idea. He leaned down on the window and touched the officer's arm the is resting on the window "Is there-"

"Step out of the car please" The officer said, just Junhoe's luck he can't flirt his way out of this. Jiwon knows there are cameras in front of their cruisers for their own safety, good thing he parked it in front of the other man’s car.

"Please step in front of your vehicle" he ordered, he saw the look on the other man's face. It was pure irritation and anger, but sober "Turn around please, hands behind you head" He checked the other guy out and then looked at his license - Koo Junhoe.

What a gorgeous man, he nodded.

"Spread your legs" he ordered.

"What?" Junhoe looked back at him. Good thing Junhoe can't see that Jiwon is having a hard time restraining himself.

"This is a sobriety test, just do what I tell you. Now spread them" Junhoe shouldn't be turned on with what's happening, but he is really…. really turned on. He spreads his legs and arched his back a bit.

Jiwon walked around him checking him out "Wider"

"Like this?" Junhoe said as he spreads his legs wider.

Jiwon grabbed his cuffs and played with it as he circled around Junhoe. He was holding his flashlight on his other hand, he started to trail Junhoe's back with his flashlight. As the officer trails his flashlight, Junhoe gets goosebumps to where it passes. Junhoe had to hold back a groan of arousal then cleared his throat

"What do you ... what do you want me to do officer?" When the Junhoe said the word officer, the sensation he was feeling went straight to his already hard dick.

"Kim Jiwon... Officer Kim Jiwon" he whispered to Junhoe ear before nibbling it, then be walks back.

Then he crosses his arm "But we have to deal with the speeding ticket, you are clearly not drunk"

"But I said it was an accident and I'm too loaded with work to even go pay for it" Junhoe protested "I'll- I'll do anything, just let this slide" Junhoe looked over his shoulder obviously looking at the bulge on Jiwon's pants.

Jiwon smirked and pressed Junhoe against him, Junhoe can feel Jiwon's dick pressing against his ass "that's a generous offer Junhoe" Jiwon whispered as he started caressing Junhoe's sides.

Junhoe couldn't stop himself from moaning, he was really turned on with what's happening. Junhoe doesn't say it out loud but he liked being ordered around especially on the bedroom. He started pressing his back against Jiwon to get more friction.

Junhoe mentally pats himself when he heard Jiwon cursed behind him. He turns around to get a proper look at the Officer and shit he is fucking hot, Junhoe would totally do this guy.

"What can I say.... I’m a pretty generous guy" he said as he leaned against the hood of his car and spread his legs. He hooked his fingers on Jiwon's belt loops and pulled him into a kiss. They started sucking each other with too much vigor making Junhoe a moaning mess.

Jiwon drops his flashlight and pushed Junhoe's hands over his head. Junhoe was too clouded with lust to notice anything, he was busy grinding against Jiwon until he heard a click and then he noticed the handcuffs on his hands "Officer..." he whispered lowly as he moved his cuffed hands down hovering his button up shirt. Slowly he starts popping the buttons off "will you punish me?... I've been a bad boy" Jiwon couldn't take it anymore and forced Junhoe's shirt open, revealing a flawless chest with toned abs. Jiwon can't wait to paint that flawless skin with red and violet marks.

He turns Junhoe around, Junhoe can only do is obey as the cuffs restricts him from doing anything. He moaned is surprise as Jiwon started kissing the back of his neck down to his back. He lifted Junhoe button up shirt to reveal and equally flawless back then he started his work on marking his back.

Junhoe was now a moaning mess, the stimulation is overwhelming while Jiwon is sucking his back his right hand is playing with his nipple and the other is palming his already hard dick.

Then he almost screamed when he felt Jiwon rubbing his dick against his ass. "Officer... " Junhoe started to beg "Please"

"Please what?" Jiwon asked in a husky voice

"Please... FUCK THERE! " Junhoe couldn't finish his sentence when Jiwon dips his hands inside Junhoe's underwear to palm his dick and then slides his dress pants down. Jiwon gulps as he looks down at the revealed flesh presented to him.

“You have such a nice ass here” Jiwon said as gropes the rounded globes “Fuck” he said as he felt his dick twitch inside his very uncomfortable pants. He slides his hands from the small of Junhoe’s back down to the base, grazing his thumbs in between teasing Junhoe’s hole. He feels something slick slides down against his ass

“Well you’re prepared?” Junhoe said as he thinks the officer might be doing this quite often.

“Nah just something I confiscated from someone” he pressed his clothed dick against Junhoe’s exposed ass “but for a beauty like you, I’ll make an exemption”

Junhoe was now shaking in anticipation, “Do-Do you have pro-protection officer” he asked shakily as he now feels Jiwon teasing his entrance “hhhhhhnnggg ple-please put it in” he begs to where Jiwon obliged.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Junhoe chanted as he feels Jiwon dips his thumb deeper in his slicked hole. Junhoe didn’t expect he will experience like this, like something that came from bad porn. But a hot officer fucking him over his car, out on the open, he will have wet dreams about this night in a long time.

“Oh shit! Ahhhh” Jiwon now replaced hi thumb with two fingers, curling inside Junhoe looking for “AHHH there! Right there!” Junhoe was losing his shit, the stimulation is too much. Jiwon was now massaging his prostate. “Fuck Im- I’m fucking ready!”

Jiwon slid his pants down a bit to free his dick from its confines, then took out his condom and immediately rolled it on his very hard dick. He gripped the side of Junhoe ass and position himself to slowly enter Junhoe. “Fuck… baby you’re so tight” he spreads Junhoe’s cheeks to slide in more. He waited for a while for Junhoe to adjust to his size before he can move. He rubs soothing circles on Junhoe’s hips to calm him down.

Junhoe was panting silently, trying to adjust to Jiwon’s size. Who knew that officer was that hung, he feels so full and he loves it. He moved his hand a bit to adjust, the cuffs still restraining his movement. He pushed back against Jiwon to signal him he’s ready, making them both moan in pleasure.

Jiwon started to move slowly but deep enough to keep hitting on Junhoe’s prostate. Then his pace started to grow, thrusting into Junhoe deeper and rougher.

“fuck fuck fuck” Junhoe keeps chanting, then he feels Jiwon stopped moving. “Why did you stopped” he asked as he look over his should. Jiwon didn’t respond, he just reached over Junhoe’s cuffed hands releasing one hand. He then maneuvered Junhoe’s hands, now he’s cuffed with his hand behind his back.

Junhoe was trying so hard not to cum with what happened, everything that Junhoe is secretly wanted to do is happening to him. But he was already on edge “hnggg” Jiwon started thrusting again. His grips on Junhoe’s hip starts to tighten as they both feel their release coming.

“Can you cum without me touching you?” Jiwon whispered then starts nibbling Junhoe’s ear and then sucks hickeys behind his ears. Junhoe can only do was nod, he was trying hard not to moan loud.

One final harsh thrust sends Junhoe cumming, white streaks paints his car hood and the floor. Jiwon followed soon after, thrusting again and again until the he finds his climax.

Jiwon tugged of the condom and fixed his pants, then he took the hand cuffs off from Junhoe.

Junhoe was still feeling jelly from the activity they did and lazily tugs his pants up, he didn’t bother to fix his top since he remembers Jiwon destroying it in the process.

There were no words exchanged as Junhoe silently went back in his car to sit down and let everything sink in. Jiwon went back to his cruiser to get a water and handed it to Junhoe.

Jiwon was about to say something when his radio interrupted him.

“I’ll be right there” He said to his radio.

Jiwon winked at him as he puts a paper under the water besides Junhoe.

He walked back to his cruiser and he was off. Junhoe stared blankly at the now empty road, then he remembers the paper when he looked at it his euphoric feeling immediately turns to anger.

“That bastard, good for nothing” Junhoe continues to curse as he looks at the speeding ticket.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon at the precinct for Jiwon he went out to get coffee outside and comes back seeing a commotion over his area. When he looks closely, sitting elegantly on his table is none other than Junhoe.

“Junhoe” He said out loud.

When Junhoe notice him, he gave him an angelic smile as he walks towards him. When they’re face to face his angelic face was suddenly replaced by his bitch face. Jiwon then suddenly feels a light sting on his cheeks, he slapped him. It’s not really hard but surprised Jiwon and then Junhoe was gone.

He looks at Junhoe’s retreating back when he noticed there a paper stuck on his cheeks. He looked at it then noticed it was the receipt of the fine for the speeding ticket he gave Junhoe, he also noticed that there’s something written at the back. Jiwon flips the paper and started laughing when he saw what’s written

> _Hey Bastard!_
> 
> _Here's my number for future reference._
> 
> _2123xxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! you're able to survive this poor attempt of a smut.
> 
> Im sorry I lied about Junhoe's Ass.... He has none.


End file.
